Warriors Hunger games
by Kitcats214
Summary: The Clan have lost the great battle. There will be danger everywhere. Can Ivypool protect her sister? Die trying to? Or kill her sister?
1. Who’s in the GAME?

"Cats of all clans! Now it is time for my favorite game. The hunger games!" Tigerstar bellows. "Starting with ThunderClan "Ivypool, Dovewing, Blossomfall, Dustpelt, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, and Lionblaze!"

ThunderClan: Ivypool, Dovewing, Blossomfall, Dustpelt, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, Lionblaze

RiverClan: Hollowflight, Reedwhisker, Petalfur, Grasspelt, Mintfur, Willowshine, Mothwing, Duskfur

ShadowClan: Redwillow, Littlecloud, Rowanclaw, Pinepaw, Shrewfoot, Toadfoot, Crowfrost, Scorchfur

WindClan: Breezepelt, Harespring, Crowfeather, Whitetail, Onewhisker, Kestrelflight, Ashfoot, Sunstrike

"You have one night to prepare." Thistleclaw smiled evilly. There will be monsters, and dogs.


	2. Let the hunger game BEGIN!

Ivypool's P.O.V

"3...2...1...GO" and then the game started. I leap toward my sister, Dovewing. She thought that I am going help her, and team up. But instead, I leap over her, face her and attack her. I knew that I am controlled by Hawkfrost, because he said that he is going to make me the champion.

"Why would you do this to me?!" Dovewing hissed.

"I hate your stupid powers." I snarls. She froze. I leap on her back, swipe at her, and run away.

When I turn around, I saw Dovewing. She ignores me. Dovewing, please forgive me. I thought.

I froze. I saw a THUNDERPATH ,Dovewing, and a monster...


	3. Forgiveness

I saw Dovewing and a monster. I ran as fast as I could, I reach out. But it is to far apart, I can't reach her. Then I try again! This time I managed to hold on her scruff.

"Thank you, Ivypool" she whispers. "I'm sorry to get you in this trouble."

"I forgive you, let's stick together." I purred.

"I have a secret. I am controlled by Hawkfrost." I mewed.

"WHY?" Dovewing yowled to the sky.

" Because in order to show that your clan are the strongest clan, you need to kill the other clan cats. " Hawkfrost gentle voice came.


	4. The fight

Dovewing's P.O.V

After the accident, Ivypool, and I will find the others. Hawkfrost will be our guide. We found Blossomfall, Dustpelt, Foxleap, Mousewhisker , Thornclaw, Lionblaze. And they were fighting with ShadowClan cats. I quickly join them and kill Toadstep.

"TOADSTEP OUT" Mapleshade screeched.

Ivypool's P.O.V

When my sister turn around, I saw Crowfrost aims for Dovewing, and he pounce. When he pounced, I leap. I knock him down, and kill him.

"CROWFROST OUT"

"Redwillow Littlecloud Rowanclaw Pinepaw OUT"

"SHADOWCLAN OUT" Thistleclaw screeched.


	5. The chaos in WindClan

"ShadowClan OUT!"

Sunstrike's P.O.V

What happened? Why is ShadowClan out so quickly I thought. I raced back, to find all except Whitetail sleeping. I am really nervous. "Sunstrike?" Whitetail asked. "Yeah?" "What happen just now?" "ShadowClan is out." I mumbled

"WHAT!? SHADOWCLAN IS OUT!"

"So?" Breezepelt woke up replies.

"At least we are safe."


	6. The battle

Ivypool's P.O.V

"Guys, I know where RiverClan are." Foxleap whispers at night.

"Let's go now" I hissed.

Foxleap said yes and so does everyone else.

"Go"

RiverClan...

Hollowflight's P.O.V

I knew my job is to destroy RiverClan. I knew that ThunderClan is going to attack us. I plan to kill myself.

ThunderClan...

Dovewing's P.O.V

We are going to attack RiverClan... What if we failed... I am so nervous. Why is everyone so hot-headed...especially my sister...it is...dumb to attack...

"3...2...1...ATTACK!"

I hurl my self toward Duskfur, my claws sunk deep in his throat. Duskfur make some gagging noises before I drop Duskfur's body *THUD*

"DUSKFUR OUT"

I saw my sister kill Willowshine.

"WILLIOWSHINE OUT"

Thornclaw killed Mothwing

"MOTHWING OUT"

Foxleap killed Mintfur

"MINTFUR OUT"

Awhile later...

"RIVERCLAN OUT"

My sister let out a loud victory cry.


	7. No!

"RIVERCLAN OUT!"

"NO!" Onestar yowled. He do not want to kill ThunderClan cats. Especially Firestar's kin..

Onestar's P.O.V

"I have a plan, lets just surrender to ThunderClan."

"NO!" Breezepelt yowled...


	8. The Battle with WINDCLAN!

"Guys, let's find WindClan." Lionblaze purred happily.

"SURE!" every cat meow together

Group A: Ivypool, Dovewing, Blossomfall, Foxleap

Group B: Lionblaze, Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, Dustpelt

Dovewing's P.O.V

I have found their camp!

"Ivypool come here"

"What?" My sister replies sounding annoyed

"I found WindClan's camp!"

"GREAT" Ivypool mews

And she went talking to Blossomfall, and Blossomfall ran off.

Awhile later...

"Group B came" my sister hissed.

"This is the back of their nests." I hissed at every cat

"BE QUIET!" I warned Foxleap

Ivypool's P.O.V

"3..2..1.. GO" I dash in to their camp, quickly and quietly, I killed Breezepelt, Onestar, and Whitetail.

Later when


	9. The winner!

" Now, to see who is the real game champion. The THUNDERCLAN cats will have to fight each other." Tigerstar purred silky. Ivypool tensed. Dovewing shudders, Lionblaze looks sorry. And the rest, they crouched down. "GO IvypoolDovewing" went the crowd. "3...2...1..." Ivypool dashed off. She found Lionblaze by a steam, quickly and quietly. Lionblaze told her that he is going to drown himself. And he did.

"LIONBLAZE DROWNED" Mapleshade screeched

"DOVEWING KILLED FOXLEAP!" Tigerstar growl

"DUSTPELT KILLED HIMSELF!" Thistleclaw hissed

"THORNCLAW KILLED MOUSEWHISKER!" Silverhawk purred

"BLOSSOMFALL KILLED THORNCLAW" Hawkfrost screeched

Now Ivypool found Blossomfall and Dovewing. Blossomfall leap for Dovewing. And when Ivypool warned Dovewing, it is too late, Blossomfall killed Dovewing. And she faced Blossomfall.

Ivypool's pov

"You will pay for what you did to my sister." I snarls. I used my wits, and when Blossomfall leaped on me. I rolled around, and Blossomfall was underneath me.

"You killed my sister!" I roared.

"I have no choice!" Blossomfall spat

"No wonder why Mille hates you so much, because you are evil!" I spat at her

"You can leap for me first!" I continued

"But instead you kill the distracted one first! You COWARD!" I hissed

"I am never were a coward" Blossomfall screeched

" _Really?_ But why killing my sister?" I hissed

"Because it is the game rule!"

"I will tell Mille about what you did." I spat

"DON"T!" And she leap for my throat. She narrowly missed.

I feel my sister's spirt beside me, and I use all my might and killed Blossomfall, and I avenged Dovewing's death.

"You do not deserve this Blossomfall." I thought sadly

"NO!" I cried out for my dead sister.

"Don't worry, Ivypool!" Dovewing's sprit rose from her body, as she comforted me. I feel bad, I promise to protect you.

"DOVEWING OUT"

"BLOSSOMFALL OUT!"

"Now we have a winner. That is Ivypool!" Tigerstar purred

I tried to look happy but I couldn't!

"What happened?" Millie asked me.

"Blossomfall killed my sister." I shook my head sadly.

Mille looks cross. Extremely angry.

"I knew that she is always a bad and evil cat." Millie muttered.

Now, every cat came and congratulated me.


End file.
